


picking up the pieces

by luthorial



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: F/F, just a sophie and rana brotp fic tbh, sophie webster will be the best woman at kate and ranas wedding or i will be having words!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 13:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13342308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthorial/pseuds/luthorial
Summary: kate leaves and sophie is there to pick up the pieces





	picking up the pieces

**Author's Note:**

> give me my sophie and rana brotp you cowards

Sophie realises that Rana is in love with Kate about two seconds too late.

This meaning that she should’ve clocked it sooner, before she made a move because honestly, she didn’t need to put any more awkwardness into her and Kate’s friendship, not after everything with Caz, and she  _thought_ Kate was single and she thought _finally_  and it’s as soon as Kate turns away, goes back into her flat, that Sophie plays with the possibility of somebody else.

Not that she can’t deal with rejection - of course she can. But she and Kate are mates, and Kate keeps her eyes downturned as she mumbles “better not” and Sophie clocks on to the fact that there is  _something_ that  _someone’s_ not telling her.

And then there’s the hug. She runs out of the pub, broken on a glass of wine and Luke’s death and Rosie’s nagging and the air is so desperate. She feels as if she’s run into someone’s diary, soft and intimate and completely private and she stumbles for a second, just watching.

Rana has her head pressed into Kate’s neck. Kate is murmuring something, tears on her face and arms wrapped so tightly around Rana like she’s afraid to let go. They’re frozen. Statues of understanding, breathing each other in like oxygen.

They don’t even notice her until she speaks.

And yeah maybe, now that Sophie thinks about it, she should have realised in October. In town. With Rosie drunk on three bottles of wine gloating about going home with a chick and Rana, eyes wide, saying she admires her. Going for what she wants.

Sophie mentions that Kate deserved better than Imogen and Rana agrees, her eyes in the stars, burning bright and a million miles away.

Or maybe Sophie should’ve realised every time Kate’s phone went off, resulting in a rushed apology and a sudden departure.

It doesn’t matter now.

Sophie actually realises that Rana is in love with Kate as soon as she apologises for telling Sophie Kate could never be interested. It’s so  _forced_. Sophie doesn’t even know Rana that well, they share mutual friends sure, but they never really hang out. But Rana’s face is plastic. A fake smile stretched across flawless bone structure as she tells Sophie to go for it.

It feels like a mutiny.

The realisation hits Sophie so hard that she has to sit down and watch Rana turn, her face a crumbling façade as she walks away, feet trailing and arms loose at her sides.

Sophie frowns.

Rosie texts her then, no doubt putting her nose into Sophie’s business yet again, like a persistent journalist except ditzy and far less eloquent. Ignoring it, Sophie orders a lemonade, takes off her coat and runs through the facts.

  1. Rana is in love with Kate. (Obvious)
  2. Kate is in love with Rana. (Probable)
  3. Rana is straight. (And married!)
  4. They have been seeing each other. (Dubious)
  5. Sophie Webster does 100% not want to get involved. (She does)



It's not like she wants to split them up, the realisation the Kate and her will never be more than mates dawned on her the moment Kate went inside her flat, turning down her advances again. It's just interesting. Rana has always been perfect, from what Sophie knows of her. Beautiful with smooth dark hair and a jawline that angels could only dream of, a perfect husband and a respectable job.

And now this. 

There's obviously conflict in Rana's life and well, Sophie's been through it. Been there, done that, got the t shirt. Except Sophie did it alone. Rana doesn't have to. 

“Rana!” Sophie calls out before she can stop herself. It’s loud and a few heads turn to look at her, causing an unwanted pink to rise to her cheeks. Halfway out the door and miserable, Rana stops.

Sophie gets up and moves towards her, grabbing her coat. “Listen I know everything’s been awful, what with Luke and Kate and all, but I was thinking of maybe going into town, if you’re interested.”

Rana blinks. Pauses for a second. “Uh no I really couldn’t with everything going on.” She smiles, forced again, tight across her face. “Thank you though. Really.”

“Are you sure.” Sophie smiles. “Nothing like alcohol to numb pain. Trust me.” Rana stays blank, so she digs a little deeper. “Plus, I’m sure Zeedan wouldn’t mind, if he’s with Alya.”

It strikes exactly where Sophie knew it would. Rana’s face changes, the thought of Zeedan morphing her expression to guilt. Rana gulps, she can’t go home to him. Not now that Kate isn’t just a few doors away. Not tonight anyway.

“I suppose one drink won’t hurt.”

Grinning in victory, Sophie links her arm through Rana’s, leading her out the door. “One drink it is.”

*

“And next thing you know she’s telling me that she’s broken the heels off of  _three_ of my favourite pairs of shoes and that she’s not afraid to move to the fourth.”

Rana laughs, stumbling a little. “What were you thinking of?”

“I dunno.” Sophie stops for dramatic effect, her whole body halting. “That was the last time I ever messed with Rosie’s love life.”

Raising an eyebrow, Rana giggles. “I doubt that.”

“No.” Sophie smirks, leading them over to the pavement and sitting on the curb. “So tell me,” She pulls Rana down next to her. “How’s  _your_  love life?”

Rana’s face drops. “I’m married.”

“That’s not what I asked.”

Sighing, Rana looks at her hands. Her speech is still slightly slurred as she speaks. “It doesn’t matter, I’m married.”

“Kate.”

The word echoes, a gunshot across an open field, Sophie wasn’t going to bring it up but it’s getting light now and time doesn’t really seem to matter anymore. Luke’s dead and life is short and everything comes out eventually.

Rana is quiet for a long time.

“Is it that obvious?”

Sophie laughs dryly. “If it was that obvious I would’ve worked it out sooner and not made a fool of myself by kissing Kate.”

Looking up with glistening eyes, Rana is tentative. “You kissed her? It’s just,” She breathes out. “Rosie told me she kissed you.”

“Fat chance.” Sophie grins and there’s no hint of bitterness in it. “Every time I kiss that girl she’s into someone else.”

“I’m sorry.” Rana’s apology is so far from her usual confidence.

“Don’t be, there’s other fish in the sea.” Sophie shrugs. “Besides we’ve got bigger issues.”

“What?”

“We’ve got to win your girl back, obviously.”

*

It's easy, falling into a routine with Sophie. 

Rana supposes that there are gaps in her life now. Ones that were once filled with Luke and Kate, that sit empty in her schedule like a deserted house. Alya just wants to be alone and Zeedan's trying to make a business for himself, so Rana suddenly has a handful of free time. 

And Sophie slots herself into Rana's life as if it's the easiest thing in the world. 

Rana's been hiding for months. Always putting on a face. The perfect wife, the newly-crowned golden child, an understanding sister-in-law, a good friend. With Sophie Rana is just Rana. Sophie  _knows_ and doesn't hate her, even understands her situation, talks to her like they've been mates for years. 

It  _feels_  like they've been mates for years.

Rana's heart begins to feel less heavy.

*

“Oi.” Sophie laughs. “You better finish that or Roy’s gonna have a fit about food waste.”

“Sorry.” Rana smiles, taking the final bite of her sandwich. “Happy now.” She opens her mouth, revealing the half chewed bread on her tongue and chews a few more times for effect, mouth still open.

“Charming.” Sophie rolls her eyes. 

“I've been told.”

“I don’t see what Kate sees in you.”

Rana’s heart stops for a second and she glances around nervously, checking that no one could’ve heard. No one is phased. Besides if anyone did hear, it could’ve just been a friendly comment. About hers and Kate’s friendship, which-

“Stop that.” Sophie interrupts her thought train.

Sheepishly, Rana replies. “Stop what?”

“Overthinking. I swear I can feel your brain overheating.” Sophie makes a face. “Soon it’s going to melt out your ears.”

Rana frowns. “At least I have a brain.”

“Oh, is that the best you can come up with? Secondary school insults?”

“Leave me alone I’ve suffered enough.” Rana jokes. And it’s nice, she thinks, to be able to joke about something that is still so incredibly sore for her. Sophie just makes her feel so at ease. It’s been a week now since she revealed that she knew, and after that night Rana’s spent more time with her than she ever did.

Sophie is the only person who knows what she’s going through, who’s sympathetic. Sophie, who, she reveals over a glass of red one night, was outed horribly herself. Sophie, who understands what they have come to refer to as The Irresistible Lesbian Energy of Kate Connor (or TILEKC for short). Sophie, who is just there for a laugh, completely on Rana’s side, good conversation.

Sophie who is helping her win back Kate.

“That makes you somewhat… more pathetic.” Sophie fake pouts, before crossing her arms on the table, leaning forwards and whispering. “How is the whole heartbreak situation going by the way?”

“I mean it’s still pretty broken.” Rana quips. The pain is still as strong as it was when Kate mumbled the words “it’s over” before getting into a taxi never to be seen again. Except she’s a little more used to it now, adjusted herself to it like an unfamiliar home. It’s a constant ache, a dripping tap filling her veins and her lungs every time she breathes.

“Not what I meant, drama queen.” Sophie gives her a meaningful look.

Sighing Rana closes her eyes. “I have to leave him.”

“You don’t have to. Kate ended things remember.”

“Yes but,” Rana opens her eyes and the room is so much brighter than she remembers it. “I can’t go on lying to everyone like this. Kate or no Kate I have to leave him. He deserves better.”

“Well then,” Sophie smiles reassuringly, squeezing Rana’s arm. “That’s sorted.”

*

“I used to hate you, you know.” Rana’s half asleep, her head fallen onto Sophie’s shoulder as her eyes fail to watch the rest of Toy Story. They’re stretched across the sofa, Rana basically lying across half of it and Sophie sat by the arm.

“Uh huh.” Sophie is texting furiously, face in full concentration as she types.

“Soph.” Rana sits up. “Listen to me.”

“Go back to your wine induced haze I’m texting.” 

Frowning Rana reaches for the phone, but Sophie quickly holds it out of reach. “Who are you texting that’s more important than me?” Rana pouts, all drunken cheeks and teasing eyes.

Quickly, Sophie changes the subject. “I believe you were saying how much you hated me.”

“Oh no I just used to.” Rana reaches towards the floor but finds nothing. “Who stole my wine?”

Sophie rolls her eyes. “I  _moved_  it because you were doing your best impression of sleeping beauty.”

“You… think I’m beautiful?” Rana bats her eyelids.

Slapping Rana’s arm, Sophie reaches down her side of the sofa and picks up a half full glass of red wine. “Here you go ma’am. Anything else I can get you?"

“A sandwich?” Rana smiles cheekily, taking her drink.

Sophie grins. “Don’t push it.”

Laughing, Rana sips her drink. “I only used to hate you because you literally didn’t care what people thought of you.”

“Hm.” Sophie turns her head. “I think you’ve had enough.”

“You’re just,” Rana gestures, almost spilling her wine. “So free and pretty and cool.”

Sophie laughs. It’s a genuine belly laugh, rocks right through her body and erupts through a smile. “Can I record this?”

“On one condition.” Rana nods, seriously.

“Sure.” Sophie is already getting out her phone.

“You promise never to show Kate.”

*

**_Kate (10:34pm):_ ** _are rana alya and zeedan doing okay?_

**_Sophie (10:42pm):_ ** _theyre okay_

**_Sophie (10:42pm):_ ** _rana’s getting there shes a lot better than she was when you left_

**_Sophie (10:50pm):_ ** _when r u coming back_

**_Sophie (11:37pm):_ ** _kate…?_

*

Rana leaves him on a Thursday.

She leaves him on a Thursday, three weeks after his best friend died and Kate left.

She leaves him like Kate left her. Broken, standing alone frozen to one spot out of fear that if she moved the whole of her might shatter.  

She leaves like Kate left. All apologies and I love you and “I just can’t do this anymore”.

It hurts so differently to Kate. It hurts in the way that the first breath of air hurts after being underwater for so long. It hurts like waking up.

Sophie doesn’t say anything when Rana shows up with a bag. Doesn’t have to. Just lets her in and throws an arm around her shoulders, muttering something about putting the kettle on.

It feels like a new beginning.

*

Rana is tucked into a ball, still in her clothes, exhausted. Makeup stains down her smooth cheek ever so slightly, but other than that she looks like a portrait, beautiful even when she sleeps. She is snoring ever so slightly, and Sophie makes a note to record it and add it to her ever-growing video collection of Rana Doing Embarrassing Things.

Sophie checks that Rana is asleep three times before stepping outside and pressing her phone to her ear. It dials.

_Pick up_.

The dial tone is blaring in the dark and cold night. Shrouded only by the light from her house, Sophie shivers, wishing she had put on a coat.

_Pick up the phone._

It’s still ringing, grating into Sophie’s brain. She grits her teeth  _Kate I swear to God-_

“ _Hello.”_

“Kate!” Sophie almost yells, then winces, lowering her voice. “Sorry I just completely thought you were gonna leave me hanging.”

“ _Soph.”_  Kate sighs, the sound crackling. “ _I told you I’ll come back when I’m ready.”_

“She left him.” Sophie blurts.

“ _What?”_ Kate sounds shocked. “ _Who left who?”_

“Don’t act dumb with me Kate Connor.”

“ _Okay.”_ Kate admits. “ _Took her long enough.”_

“She hasn’t loved him for a long time.” Sophie points out. “Really.”

There’s a long pause before anything else is said. “ _I know.”_

*

It’s exactly 7 weeks and four days after Luke dies and Kate Leaves, when she comes back.

She arrives as if it’s just any other normal day. The sky isn’t particularly different, just a solid grey colour that stretches for miles and miles. Taking her duffel bag out the boot of the car, she thanks the taxi driver and smiles at him as he drives away.

There’s only one person she wants to see right now. Though necessary, the past two months have possibly been the worst of her life, half spent drowning in her own sorrows the other spent emptily staring into space, wondering when her heart got removed from her chest and how she didn’t even notice it being taken.

Dropping her bag on the pavement, Kate sits on it and pulls out her phone.

“Kate?!” Someone calls behind her, making her jump. It’s Sophie, grin stretched from cheek to cheek as she approaches. “Is that the real Kate Connor in the flesh?”

Kate practically springs up. “It is!” She throws her arms around Sophie, almost knocking her over. “Soph! I’ve missed you so much.”

“Oh yeah yeah.” Sophie bats her away. “Save that for Rana.”

Just the sound of Rana’s name makes Kate’s heartbeat thump in her chest, waking up from its two-month coma as if it’s suddenly remembered that her blood needs pumping. The street is alive, humming with promise.

She’s in love with Rana and this time there’s no consequences, no drama. Just the two of them, lives intertwined. Kate’s already got a list of dates planned. The notes in her phone are stocked with ideas ranging back to December, except now it’s so much more real.

“Ugh.” Sophie’s staring at her. “You two are as bad as each other, it’s a wonder how you got away with it for so long.”

“Shut up.” Kate shoves her. “You missed me.”

“Keep telling yourself that.” Sophie jokes, and it’s as easy as breathing, being back. Makes Kate wonder why she stayed away in the first place. “I’ll take your bag?”

“Sure, go on.” Kate’s exhausted. “Such a gentlewoman.”

Sophie winks. “Bet they didn’t have gals like me down in Devon.”

“Oh absolutely not.” Kate laughs. “I had to open every door by myself.”

“I’m so sorry you had to go through that.” Sophie picks up Kate’s bag with ease. “Rana’s staying at mine if you wanna see her, think it’s her day off.”

Kate narrows her eyes. “You guys best mates now?”

Sophie laughs, starting to walk. “You don’t know what you’re in for.”

Groaning, Kate trails behind Sophie. “Oh no.”

“If it helps,” Sophie looks back over her shoulder. “I’ve got some amazing videos to show you.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i left out the actual kate and rana reunion because A) i dont think i can do it justice, B) im so lazy, and C) this story is about sophie so i thought it should end on her


End file.
